nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters (Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes)
This page is a list of playable Characters from Test Subject: Mutant enzymes and/or Test Subject Melee. Note: Since enzymes' gender is unknown, they will be called with a 'it'. Blue Test Subject: Mutant enzymes Blue is the main character of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes, and can be played on many regular levels. Blue in Rex209 Test Subject: Mutant enzymes Blue in Rex209 is used on some regular and bonus levels of Test Subject: Mutant enzymes, because of it's ability of walking on the ceiling. Tiny running yellow enzyme Test Subject: Mutant enzymes The tiny running yellow enzyme can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. It is useful for going in small gaps, since it is one-block hight and runs really fast. However the tiny running yellow enzyme is very weak since it doesn't have any attacks. Mimic yellow enzyme Test Subject: Mutant enzymes The mimic yellow enzyme can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. It is the exact copy of Green in TSA2, but it's yellow. Test Subject Melee The mimic yellow enzyme only appears in TSM as a colour of Green. Creeper enzyme Test Subject: Mutant enzymes The creeper enzyme can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. Test Subject Melee CreeperEnzymeIcon.png|Creeper enzyme icon Professor Nastidious Test Subject: Mutant enzymes Professor Nastidious can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. It is the exact copy of the Professor in TSA2, but it's darker. Test Subject Melee Professor Nastidious only appears in TSM as a colour of the Professor. Pinky Test Subject: Mutant enzymes Pinky can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. It's like the orange enzyme in TSA2 with the same melee as throwing orange enzymes, but hey, it's Pinky. Test Subject Melee Pinky only appears in TSM as a colour of the orange enzyme. The Abomination Test Subject: Mutant enzymes The Abomination can only be played on bonus levels, after completing all the regular levels. When using it, the player has to press the key to use the melee. During the bonus levels of The Abomination, goo teleporters will be placed on the level instead of regular teleporters that only the player can use. When the player enters a goo teleporter, he will be teleported to another one, not necessary lined-up like regular teleporters. TheAbomination_Shield.png|The Abomination's melee Test Subject Melee Crystal Suit Test Subject: Mutant enzymes making images right now The crystal suit is the last unlockable character in Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Blue can use this suit with powerful abilities to play the crystal suit's bonus levels, but also to replay every regular levels of the game. Blue can use the key to shoot a constant crystal beam without interruption. The player can use the Alt key to create a crystal in front of him. When the beam reaches a crystal, it will separate into three beams. This will work with any other crystal that the beam reaches. When an enemy is killed by the crystal beam, it will turn into a crystal. Even if this suit looks like the Rex209, it's not, meaning that is cannot walk on the ceiling. CrystalBeam.png|The crystal beam Crystals.png|Some crystals Test Subject Melee Trivia *If you want to know how I had the Crystal Suit idea, juts watch this video and then this one. (warning: awesomeness) *The Crystal Suit concept art: Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes Category:Characters